Skandaliczny pamiętnik
by daimon.sunshine
Summary: Obrazek z życia Neala na Manhattanie po dobrej stronie mocy:  A może jednak nie do końca... Akcja w trakcie IIgo sezonu ewentualne spojlery z I . Nic nie wnosi do ogólnej fabuły serialu, po prostu kolejna sprawa rozwiązywana przez team Caffrey/Burke.


_Przed Wami owoc mojej nowej obsesji. White Collar. Bez fajerwerków, bez odkrywania nowych sekretów, jedynie obrazek z życia Neala na Manhattanie po dobrej stronie mocy:) Jeśli chodzi o tło, umieściłam go gdzieś w drugim sezonie, dlatego mogą się pojawić spojlery pierwszego._

**SKANDALICZNY PAMIĘTNIK**

Alice Fancystone z niedowierzaniem rozglądała się po zdemolowanym gabinecie ojca. Złodziej rozpłynął się bez śladu w gorącej nowojorskiej nocy, a policja nie wykazała nawet najmniejszego zainteresowania tym faktem. Ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny okazały się jakimś niewyobrażalnym koszmarem. Najpierw niespodziewana śmierć ojca, a dosłownie kilka godzin później włamanie do ich domu i kradzież. Gdyby nie to, że wciąż była pod wpływem silnych środków uspokajających, jakie zaaplikował jej lekarz, który stwierdził zgon Stevena Fancystone'a, prawdopodobnie wpadłaby w histerię. W tej chwili jednak mogła jedynie osunąć się bezwładnie na fotel i nieobecnym wzrokiem błądzić po rozrzuconych w nieładzie przedmiotach, jakby w poszukiwaniu wskazówki, z jakiego powodu to wszystko się jej przytrafiło.  
>Kiedy jednak obudziła się rano, po lekowym otępieniu pozostał już jedynie tępy ból głowy. A gdy dotarło do niej, co dokładnie wydarzyło się w nocy, wpadła w prawdziwą wściekłość. Przypomniała sobie pobłażliwą minę policjanta spisującego raport, kiedy powiedziała mu, że zginął pamiętnik należący do jej ojca. I jego protekcjonalne pytanie, czy zauważyła brak jakichkolwiek <em>wartościowych<em> przedmiotów. Oraz oschłe stwierdzenie, że do dwóch tygodni zostanie poinformowana, czy dalsze śledztwo zostało podjęte. A zatem nawet nie zamierzali szukać bezczelnego złodzieja! Z bezsilnej złości zacisnęła pięści. Policjant nie miał żadnego prawa oceniać, że pamiętnik jej świeżo zmarłego ojca jest bezwartościowy! Ale nie zamierzała tego tak zostawić. Musi odzyskać pamiętnik. To jej najważniejsza pamiątka po tacie... Być może był to tylko mechanizm obronny przed zmierzeniem się ze śmiercią ojca, ale nie dbała o to. W tej chwili miała przed sobą cel, a to dodawało jej sił. I zamierzała zrobić wszystko, żeby go osiągnąć.

~0~

Peter i Neal pochylali się nad raportem sprawy, którą właśnie zakończyli, kiedy Diana wsunęła głowę do gabinetu.

— Szefie, jakaś kobieta chce się z tobą zobaczyć.

Peter mruknął w odpowiedzi coś niezrozumiałego.

Neal szturchnął Petera w ramię.

— Hej, trochę więcej entuzjazmu! Piękna kobieta chce nas widzieć!

— _Mnie_ — poprawił go Peter, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

— Tym bardziej.

— Na ogół oznacza to kłopoty — zauważył Peter.

— Cóż, mam odmienne doświadczenie — odparł Neal, obdarzając czarującym uśmiechem młodą, elegancką blondynkę, która stanęła w progu.

— Dzień dobry — przywitała się. — Nie przeszkadzam?

— Ależ skąd — odparł Neal, robiąc zapraszający gest. Peter zmroził go wzrokiem.

Weszła do gabinetu zdecydowanym krokiem.

— Nazywam się Alice Fancystone i przyszłam prosić o pomoc.

— W jakiej sprawie? — zapytał rzeczowo Peter, wskazując wolne krzesło.

Alice usiadła, zakładając nogę na nogę.

— Wczoraj w nocy włamano się do mojego domu.

— Rozumiem — odparł Peter. Neal znał ten ton. Nie wróżył Alice sukcesu. FBI nie zajmowało się pospolitymi włamaniami, a Peter nie lubił tracić czasu użerając się z niepojmującymi tego obywatelami.

— Nic pan nie rozumie! — oburzyła się, ale natychmiast się opanowała i przywołała na swoje usta smutny uśmiech. — Mój ojciec nie żyje i...

— Zginął wczoraj? — zainteresował się Peter.

— Tak.

Neal uniósł brwi. Z pozoru błaha sprawa zaczynała się rozkręcać.

— To znaczy nie, nie zginął w trakcie napadu, jeśli o to panu chodzi — sprostowała kobieta.

— Dokładnie o to — odparł Peter przez zaciśnięte zęby. Powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

A Neal wprost przeciwnie, właśnie zaczynał się dobrze bawić.

— Tata od dawna chorował na serce. Wczoraj zmarł na zawał. — Kobieta wyraźnie posmutniała.

— Przykro mi. — Twarz Petera złagodniała.

Czasami Nealowi wydawało się, że wzbudzenie współczucia w agencie Burke'u okazywało się zdecydowanie za proste.

— Właśnie dlatego odzyskanie jego pamiętnika jest dla mnie bardzo ważne. To osobista pamiątka, poza tym...

— Zaraz, to właśnie pamiętnik pani ojca skradziono? — Peter znów stał się czujny.

— Tak. Bezczelne, prawda? — Potrząsnęła głową z wyrazem bólu i dezaprobaty. — W dzień jego śmierci!

— Nic innego nie zginęło? — zainteresował się Neal. Coś w tym wszystkim mu nie pasowało.

— Nie. Przynajmniej nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

— Ale po co komuś pamiętnik pani ojca? Był znaną osobą? — zapytał Peter, który najwyraźniej mimowolnie zainteresował się sprawą. Musiał odnieść podobne wrażenie do Neala. Coś tu nie grało.

— Nie ujęłabym tego w ten sposób. Chodzi o coś innego. Widzi pan, mój ojciec był wspaniałym człowiekiem, ale miał słabość do pięknych kobiet...

— Kto nie ma — zauważył Neal, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko do Alice. Peter posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Zmierza pani do tego, że pani ojciec miał romans — podsumował Peter.

— Kilka — uściśliła. — Moja matka nigdy się o nich nie dowiedziała. Bardzo przeżywa śmierć ojca i gdyby teraz przyszło się jej zmierzyć jeszcze z jego niewiernością... Musi pan zrozumieć, teraz mam tylko ją...

— Ile szantażysta chce za pamiętnik? — zapytał Peter. O ile Alice byłaby skłonna zapłacić włamywaczowi, bezwartościowy notesik mógł stać się najcenniejszym przedmiotem z domu państwa Fancystone. Ale skąd mógł o nim wiedzieć?

— Dwieście tysięcy dolarów. Dziś rano dostałam anonim. Gdybym tylko je miała, dałabym nawet więcej, żeby tylko zapewnić matce spokój, ale... — głos Alice się załamał.

— Niech pani posłucha, naprawdę bardzo mi przykro z powodu pani ojca — zaczął Peter. — I rozumiem, że chce pani chronić matkę, ale... Nie zajmujemy się takimi sprawami. — Peter rozłożył bezradnie ręce. — To praca dla policji.

— Myśli pan, że ich nie zawiadomiłam? — zawołała ze wzburzeniem. — Zgłosiłam włamanie natychmiast po jego odkryciu. Niestety w tym kraju najwyraźniej nikt nie jest już zainteresowany ściganiem przestępców!

— Przykro mi — powtórzył Peter.

Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, po czym Alice uspokoiła się i postanowiła spróbować po raz ostatni.

— Słyszałam o panu, agencie Burke... — zrobiła przerwę na uwodzicielski uśmiech. — Jest pan najlepszy.

— To miłe, ale obawiam się, że naprawdę nie mogę pani pomóc. Jedyne co przychodzi mi do głowy, to polecenie dobrego prywatnego detektywa. Nazywa się John Cusak i jest naprawdę niezły w swoim fachu. — Peter wręczył jej wizytówkę.

— Rozumiem. — Alice wstała i sięgnęła do swojej torebki. — Gdyby jednak zmienił pan zdanie, zostawię szkic skradzionego pamiętnika, jaki wykonałam z pamięci. — Alice położyła na stole arkusz papieru.

Neal przyglądnął się rysunkowi z zaciekawieniem.

— Ma pani niezłą kreskę — pochwalił.

— Bez tego nie byłabym wziętym architektem. — Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Cóż, nie będę zabierać więcej czasu. Do widzenia.

— Do widzenia.

Peter i Neal odprowadzili ją wzrokiem, po czym wymienili spojrzenia.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Peter, kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi.

— Najwyraźniej o seksualny pamiętnik — odparł Neal z rozbawieniem.

— Tak uważasz? — Peter uniósł brwi.

— A ty uważasz inaczej?— odpowiedział pytaniem Neal.

— Wygląda na to, że panna Fancystone nie powiedziała nam całej prawdy. Kto mógłby wiedzieć o takim pamiętniku?

— Widzę, że jednak udało jej się, cię zaintrygować. Dlaczego nie weźmiesz tej sprawy?

— Włamanie bez poszkodowanych i właściwie żadnych strat? Hughes w życiu by tego nie zatwierdził.

— _Słyszałam o panu, agencie Burke..._ — Neal przedrzeźnił głos Alice.

— Natychmiast przestań! — zażądał Peter, usiłując zrobić groźną minę.

— _Jest pan najlepszy._

— Caffrey!

— Idę na lunch — obwieścił Neal, krztusząc się śmiechem i umykając przed gniewnym spojrzeniem Petera.

~0~

Znalezienie pracowni Alice Fancystone było dziecinnie proste. Znając jej nazwisko w połączeniu z zawodem Neal czuł się, jakby wręczyła mu wizytówkę. Ponieważ jednak _Fancy Architect _znajdowało się daleko poza zasięgiem jego bransolety, uznał, że na spotkanie zdecydowanie lepszy będzie Central Park. A przy okazji znacznie mniej podejrzany, gdyby Peterowi nagle zachciało się sprawdzić, co porabia w wolnym czasie. Co, jak Neal podejrzewał, wciąż zdarzało mu się zbyt często.

— Naprawdę mam robić za posłańca? — oburzył się Mozzie, kiedy Neal wyjaśnił mu swój plan.

— O ile moja intuicja mnie nie zwodzi, będziesz zadowolony.

— Uważasz, że istnieje szansa, iż jestem w guście panny Fancystone? — Mozzie poprawił sobie wyimaginowany krawat.

— Mało możliwe. — Neal się roześmiał.

— Umiesz zmotywować człowieka! — prychnął Mozzie. — Ale, tak przy okazji, _nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek wiedział wystarczająco dużo, aby właściwie oceniać, co jest możliwe, a co nie. _

— Henry Ford.

— Doskonale! — ucieszył się Mozzie. — Co dokładnie mam zatem powiedzieć naszej Alicji z Krainy Czarów?

— Umów mnie z nią na spotkanie w Zoo w Central Parku o osiemnastej.

— Będziecie razem szukać króliczej nory?

— Przy Ibrysach. — Neal zignorował pytanie.

— Irbis. Czy drapieżny samotnik ma być metaforą...

— Mozz, mamy mało czasu.

~0~

Neal miał wrażenie, że tygrys nie spuszcza z niego uważnego spojrzenia, spacerując po swojej klatce.

— Piękny kociak, prawda? — Usłyszał za sobą głos Alice.

— Raczej niebezpieczny drapieżnik — odparł, wciąż wpatrując się w z gracją przechadzającego się po wybiegu Ibrysa.

— Miło pana znów widzieć, panie Caffrey.

Neal odwrócił się do Alice z uśmiechem, uchylając lekko kapelusz w geście powitania.

— A zatem miałam rację — stwierdziła.

— Obstawiała pani, że przyjdę dziś odwiedzić Ibrysy?

— Raczej, że przyjmie pan moją propozycję.

— Na razie przyjąłem tylko zaproszenie do negocjacji. Rozumiem, że dwieście tysięcy to cena wywoławcza?

Alice przygryzła wargę.

— Myślę, że pięćset to rozsądna cena za zwrot drogocennej pamiątki i oszczędzenie pani matki, pozostawiając ją w _niewiedzy _— kontynuował.

— Dwieście pięćdziesiąt — odpowiedziała natychmiast Alice.

— Czterysta pięćdziesiąt. — Neal nie zamierzał poddać się zbyt łatwo. Poza tym lubił się targować.

— Myślę, że mogę dać trzysta...

Neal tylko popatrzył na nią z politowaniem.

— W porządku! — zawołała. — Ale czterysta to moja ostateczna cena. Nie mam więcej. I żądam gwarancji całkowitej _dyskrecji._

— Potrzebuję gotówki, więc udam, że to satysfakcjonująca oferta. Spotkajmy się tu jutro o tej samej porze.

Neal oddalił się szybkim krokiem, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Znów był w grze.

~0~

— Coś się stało? — Elizabeth delikatnie dotknęła dłoni męża, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

— Co? Nie, Ell, wszystko w porządku. — Peter bez przekonania pomieszał widelcem w talerzu.

— Kochanie to twoje ulubione pene, a ty praktycznie nic nie zjadłeś. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Neal znów nabroił?

— Jeszcze nie — mruknął Peter.

— Jeszcze. — Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się ledwo dostrzegalnie. — A planuje?

— Nie wiem — westchnął Peter. — Ale wszystko na to wskazuje.

— A ty jak zwykle się martwisz. — Ell pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Wiedziała, jak mąż przejmuje się Nealem.

— Martwię się, bo nie chcę żeby znów wpakował się w kłopoty! — zawołał Peter z większym wzburzeniem, niż planował.

— Może po prostu mu zaufaj? — zaproponowała Elizabeth, sprzątając ze stołu.

— Ell, to jest Neal. Za dużo zaufania, to jak za dużo słodyczy dla dziecka.

— No dobrze, wyrzuć to z siebie. Co tym razem cię niepokoi? — Ell przysiadła na kanapie i poklepała wymownie miejsce obok siebie.

Peter westchnął przeciągle i przysiadł się do żony.

— Jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie. Przyszła dziś do nas pewna kobieta, Alice Fancystone...

— Mhm.

— Nie rób tego! — zastrzegł Peter.

— Czego? — Elizabeth spojrzała na niego niewinnym wzrokiem.

— Tej miny, kiedy jeszcze nie chcesz tego powiedzieć wprost, ale już zaczynasz brać jego stronę.

— Nic podobnego nie robię! Jesteś przewrażliwiony. — Elizabeth szturchnęła go dobrotliwie. — Poza tym zawsze jestem po twojej stronie.

— Akurat. — Peter się naburmuszył.

— No dobrze i co z tą kobietą? — Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się cierpliwie.

— Przyszła, prawiła mi komplementy, rozsiewała uśmiechy i prosiła, bym zajął się absurdalną sprawą. A ja cały czas nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że chodzi o coś innego.

— Oczywiście masz na myśli Neala?

— Zawsze w końcu chodzi o niego!

— Kochanie, po prostu się nie doceniasz. — Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się z czułością.

— Słucham? — Peter zamrugał zdezorientowany.

— Piękna kobieta przychodzi do ciebie i prosi o pomoc, a ty węszysz w tym podstęp.

— Nie wspominałem, że była piękna — zauważył Peter podejrzliwie.

— Nie? Jestem pewna, że tak.

— I jeszcze ta cała jego wizyta w zoo!

Teraz Elizabeth się roześmiała.

— Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że chce stamtąd coś ukraść?

— Nie znasz Neala!

~0~

Kiedy następnego dnia Neal wszedł do biura, Peter już siedział za biurkiem, popijał kawę i z konsternacją przeglądał jakieś papiery. Gdy go dostrzegł, odłożył kubek i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— Czy cena za tygrysy śnieżne podskoczyła ostatnio na czarnym rynku? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

Neal zrobił obojętną minę, udając że nie domyśla się jeszcze, że ma kłopoty.

— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, ale futro z Ibrysów... pewnie jest w cenie. — Podszedł do okna i wbił ręce w kieszenie spodni.

Peter się skrzywił.

— Chyba nie jesteś zwolennikiem zabijania niewinnych zwierząt?

— Nie jestem nawet zwolennikiem trzymania ich w klatkach, jeśli już o tym mówimy.

— Dlatego zamierzasz wypuścić je na wolność?

— O co chodzi, Peter? — Neal poczuł ukłucie irytacji. Po raz pierwszy od dawna postanowił się trochę rozerwać i oczywiście Peter od razu musiał się do tego wmieszać.

— Miałem nadzieję, że ty mi powiesz, Neal. Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie przespał nocy.

— To przesłuchanie?

— Przyjacielska troska.

— A zatem spałem całkiem dobrze, dziękuję. — Nic nie potrafił poradzić na narastającą frustrację. Peter powinien w końcu dać mu odrobinę wolności. Na razie nie zrobił przecież nic złego. Tylko spotkał się z Alice. To jeszcze nie zbrodnia. — Nowa sprawa? — zapytał, siląc się na spokój i chcąc zmienić temat.

— Tak. Choć nie do końca.

— To znaczy? — Odszedł od okna i przysiadł na biurku.

— Hughes zatwierdził sprawę Alice Fancystone.

Neal poczuł przypływ adrenaliny.

— Widzę, że naprawdę cię zaintrygowała. — Uśmiechnął się z lekkim przymusem. — Jak go przekonałeś?

— Myślę, że sam potrafiłbyś znaleźć przekonujący powód, dla którego FBI powinno się tym zająć, prawda?

Neal wzruszył ramionami.

— Mam nad czymś popracować?

— Steven Fancystone został zamordowany.

— Jak to? — Neal nie lubił, kiedy rzeczy niepotrzebnie się komplikowały. — Przecież Alice powiedziała, że zmarł na atak serca.

— O ile arszenik nie wywołuje zawału, kłamała — uciął Peter. — Powiesz mi teraz, dlaczego chciała się z tobą spotkać?

— Ale...

— Daruj sobie — przerwał mu natychmiast Peter. — I przejdź do tego, co tak naprawdę zginęło pannie Fancystone i jaki ma to związek z tobą.

Neal westchnął przeciągle.

— To długa historia. Przyniosę sobie kawę.

— Dla mnie ze śmietanką.

~0~

— A zatem podsumujmy. Skradziony pamiętnik nie był dziełem Fancystone'a, a niejakiego Vincenta Mallory'ego, który według paserskiej legendy ponad dwadzieścia lat temu ukradł w Muzeum d'Orsey w Paryżu jeden z cenniejszych obrazów Moneta, wywiózł go do Stanów i ukrył — zaczął wyliczać Peter.

— Dokładnie — potwierdził Neal. — A przynajmniej słuch o obrazie zaginął, Mallory'emu nikt nie udowodnił kradzieży, on sam zaś stał się szanowanym biznesmanem stanu Nowy Jork.

— W końcu po kilkunastu latach dostatniego życia zmarł, ale wedle plotek pozostawił po sobie pamiętnik, który miał być zaszyfrowaną mapą do obrazu pozostawioną dla syna. Ponieważ jednak nikt z rodziny Mallory'ego, włącznie z synem, nie zainteresował się spadkiem, pamiętnik trafił na aukcję razem z innymi rzeczami. — Peter się rozkręcał. — A tobie oczywiście udało się o tym dowiedzieć.

— Oczywiście — przytaknął Neal z półuśmieszkiem. Na ogół bywał dobrze poinformowany.

— I dzięki wrodzonemu talentowi udało ci się go ukraść.

— Biorąc pod uwagę całość historii, pożyczyć — sprostował Neal.

— Racja. Jak to się stało, że dałeś sobie go odebrać? — zainteresował się Peter. Neal zbył tę część historii kilkoma ogólnikami.

— Powiedzmy, że coś odwróciło moją uwagę.

— Ktoś? — podsunął Peter.

— Ktoś — zgodził się Neal, ale nie rozwinął tematu. Peter nie nalegał. Neal robił charakterystyczną minę, kiedy chodziło o Kate. Wciąż.

— A potem słuch o pamiętniku również zaginął.

— Tak. Interesowałem się tematem jeszcze parę razy, ale nic nie wypłynęło.

— A zatem może wcale nie był żadną mapą do skarbu? — zauważył Peter.

— Albo nikomu nie udało się go rozszyfrować. — Neal wzruszył ramionami.

— Wybacz, ale muszę zapytać...

— Nie ukradłem pamiętnika z domu Fancystone'a — przerwał mu ostro Neal. — Poza tym wiesz, że brzydzę się przemocą. I zawsze możesz sprawdzić nagrania z bransolety...

Peter zrobił lekko zakłopotaną minę.

— Co zresztą już zrobiłeś — domyślił się Neal. — O co więc chodzi?

— Po co spotkałeś się z Alice w Central Parku?

— To atrakcyjna kobieta.

— Neal. — Peter spojrzał na niego znacząco.

Neal wstał i włożył ręce w kieszenie spodni.

— Chciałem się rozerwać. Pomyślałem, że uda mi się zrobić kopię pamiętnika. Taki niewinny żart.

— Wart dwieście tysięcy? — Peter uniósł brwi.

— Czterysta, właściwie — uściślił Neal lekkim tonem.

Peter zakrztusił się kawą.

— Właściwie to skromnie, jak na klucz do Moneta — zauważył po chwili, gdy odzyskał już równowagę.

— Ale dużo jak na zamknięcie ust pospolitemu szantażyście.

— Udawałeś, że kupiłeś jej historyjkę? Po co?

— Taka mała gierka dla dodania wszystkiemu smaku. — Neal się uśmiechnął. — Poza tym pozory stwarzają poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

— Jesteś niemożliwy!

— Potraktuję to jako komplement. No dobrze, ale skoro ani ja ani Alice nie mamy prawdziwego pamiętnika, to kto zabił Fancystone'a?

— Tego właśnie musimy się dowiedzieć.

— A skąd w ogóle wiesz, że został zamordowany?

— W kostnicy zaszło nieporozumienie i jego ciało pomyłkowo zostało wydane do sekcji zwłok. Kiedy anatomopatolodzy zorientowali się, że przyczyną zgonu było otrucie arszenikiem, zweryfikowali, co zostało napisane na karcie zgonu. Lekarz, który się na niej podbił, zaklasyfikował mechanizm śmierci jako zawał serca. Szpital powiadomił FBI.

— Szukałeś już podejrzanego lekarza?

— Doktor Josh Sanders przypadkiem jest na urlopie w niewiadomym miejscu.

— Oczywiście. Myślisz, że to on go zabił?

— I zabrał pamiętnik? Raczej mało prawdopodobne, by o nim wiedział. Zwykle nie zwierzasz się z takich rzeczy swojemu kardiologowi.

— Czyli Alice jest podejrzana?

— Albo jej matka — przytaknął Peter.

— Czyli jedziemy z nimi porozmawiać?

— O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, masz już umówione spotkanie z jedną z nich...

~0~

Ibrys nerwowo biegał po klatce, od czasu do czasu skacząc na ogrodzenie i warcząc na zbliżających się ludzi.

— Dziś też uważasz, że to uroczy kociak? — zagaił Neal, podchodząc do czekającej już Alice. Wiedział, że jest na podsłuchu, dlatego neutralność odgrywała ważną rolę. Niby nie większą, gdy działał na własną rękę, ale to jednak było co innego. Gdy spotkał się tutaj wczoraj z Alice czuł dreszczyk emocji, ale teraz czuł się po prostu... _właściwie._ Tak bardzo się już przyzwyczaił do swojej pracy u boku Petera, że wydawało mu się, jakby właśnie to robił od zawsze. Co nie oznaczało jednak, że nie miewał pokus.

— Nie, dziś to niebezpieczny drapieżnik, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości — odparła, odwracając się do niego powoli. — Wymiana?

— Spokojnie, lepiej żeby nasze spotkanie wyglądało na towarzyskie.

Alice zrobiła głęboki wdech, usiłując najwyraźniej rozładować napięcie i dostosować się do sytuacji. Była zdenerwowana, ale również wyraźnie zdeterminowana.

— W porządku, w takim razie może kawa? Znam tu świetną knajpkę — zaproponowała.

— Doskonale — pochwalił Neal.

— Rozumiem, że masz go przy sobie? — zapytała, gdy przeszli razem parę kroków,

Neal w odpowiedzi wymownym ruchem poprawił torbę przewieszoną przez ramię.

— A ty jesteś przygotowana?

— Co do grosza.

— A zatem pierwszą ratę sfinalizujemy bez większych problemów.

— Pierwszą ratę? — wykrzyknęła, gwałtownie się zatrzymując. — O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?

— Cicho — syknął Neal, ujmując ją pod ramię i zmuszając do dalszego spaceru. — Idziemy na kawę, pamiętasz?

— Jakoś straciłam na nią ochotę — mruknęła Alice, poddając się jednak. — Umawialiśmy się na czterysta tysięcy. Mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz gotówki.

— Zweryfikowałem swoje potrzeby i doszedłem do wniosku, że przydałby mi się milion.

— Milion? — Alice znów się zatrzymała.

— Nie rób scen — napomniał ją Neal. — Sama wiesz, że to, co mam dla ciebie, jest warte znacznie więcej.

— Zwariowałeś!

— Czyżby? Bez problemu znajdę innego kupca, jeśli nie jesteś już zainteresowana.

— Jesteś najbardziej bezczelnym złodziejem, jakiego znam! — zawołała, a Neal mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Prawie czuł rozbawienie Petera po drugiej stronie podsłuchu. — Włamujesz się do cudzego domu pod nosem FBI i jeszcze masz tupet żądać za moją własność miliona dolarów? Dlaczego sądzisz, że nie doniosę na ciebie?

— Bo ktoś, kto ma na sumieniu morderstwo, raczej nie śpieszy się do współpracy z FBI? — podsunął spokojnie Neal.

— Jesteś nienormalny — stwierdziła Alice z nagłym zrozumieniem. — To wszystko wyjaśnia.

— Poza tym, jak bardzo byś się nie starała tego udowodnić, pamiętnik nie jest twoją własnością — dodał.

— Należał do mojego ojca. Naturalną koleją rzeczy teraz jest mój.

— Dlatego go zabiłaś? — zapytał Neal.

— Naprawdę oszalałeś... — powiedziała cicho, tym razem z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. — Mój ojciec zmarł na zawał serca.

— Rzeczywiście tak napisał lekarz w karcie zgonu.

Alice zbladła.

— Co ty właściwie sugerujesz? — zapytała z przerażeniem. Jej głos drżał.

— Steven Fancystone został otruty.

— To niemożliwe...

— Ale niestety prawdziwe. Sam widziałem protokół z sekcji zwłok.

— Sekcji? Nie zlecaliśmy żadnej sekcji — wyszeptała.

— Rzeczywiście. Została wykonana przez pomyłkę. Narządy wewnętrzne nosiły wyraźne ślady zatrucia arszenikiem.

— Arszenikiem? Ale jak... — Alice się zachwiała i Neal musiał ją podtrzymać, żeby nie upadła. Wydawała się wyraźnie wstrząśnięta. Nie wyglądała na morderczynię.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał z troską.

— Czy dobrze się czuję? — zawołała histerycznie. — Właśnie się dowiedziałam, że ktoś zamordował mojego ojca. Jak twoim zdaniem powinnam się czuć? Muszę wiedzieć kto to zrobił, czy... — spojrzała na Neala i zamarła. — Boże. Nie zabiłam go! Jak mogłabym zabić własnego ojca?

— Dosypując mu arszenik do koniaku? Posłuchaj, Alice. Zrobił to ktoś, kto bez problemu mógł dostać się w pobliże twojego taty, a na dodatek miał motyw. — Spojrzał wymownie na jej neseser, w którym miała pieniądze.

— To absurd! Nie zrobiłam tego! Kochałam go!

— A jak dobrze znałaś jego kardiologa, Josha Sandersa?

Alice zaczęła nerwowo przeszukiwać swoją torebkę, aż w końcu wyciągnęła z niej telefon i wybrała numer.

— Co robisz? — zaniepokoił się Neal.

— Dzwonię zadać komuś kilka pytań — odpowiedziała. — Chyba wiem, kto zabił mojego tatę.

Neal zareagował natychmiast, wyrywając jej telefon i rozłączając rozmowę.

— Oddaj mój telefon, albo wezwę policję! — zawołała zdenerwowana. Była roztrzęsiona.

— To nie będzie konieczne, FBI już tu jest.

— Słucham? — wykrztusiła.

— Peter? — zapytał Neal w eter.

Kilkanaście sekund później Peter i Diana znaleźli się przy nich.

— Dzień dobry, panno Fancystone.

— Agent Burke? Co pan tutaj robi? O co chodzi?

— Myślę, że powinniśmy się przenieść do biura — zaproponował Peter, wskazując zaparkowany nieopodal samochód.

~0~

— Czy ktoś poza panią wiedział o pamiętniku? — Peter prowadził rutynowe przesłuchanie, a Neal siedział z boku.

— Nie, nie sądzę. Tata powiedział mi o nim w tajemnicy.

— A zatem tylko pani miała zdecydowany motyw.

— Motyw? Pogodziłam się z ojcem, po latach niezgody wywołanej przez macochę. Powiedział mi o pamiętniku i mieliśmy wspólnie urządzić poszukiwanie skarbów, jak za starych czasów, gdy byłam jeszcze małą dziewczynką i żyła moja matka. Nie miałam najmniejszego powodu, by właśnie teraz go zabijać, gdy wszystko zaczynało się wreszcie układać.

— Pani matka nie żyje? Wczoraj twierdziła pani co innego — przypomniał jej Peter.

— Wczoraj nie składałam zeznań — zauważyła Alice. — Przyszłam w poszukiwaniu pana Caffreya sądząc, że to on włamał się do mojego domu. Potrzebowałam wiarygodnej historii, skoro przyjście do biura FBI było jedynym sposobem, na szybkie skontaktowanie się z nim.

Peter i Neal wymienili spojrzenia.

— Nie wiedziałam jeszcze wtedy, że ojciec został zamordowany.

— Dlaczego uważa pani, że to macocha za tym stoi?

— W dzień, kiedy rozmawiałam z tatą po raz ostatni, oznajmił mi, że zamierza rozwieść się z Caroline. Wreszcie przejrzał na oczy i zrozumiał to, do czego ja od dawna usiłowałam go przekonać. Ona nigdy go nie kochała. Była z nim tylko dla wygody, na dodatek go zdradzała.

— W takim razie rozwód nie powinien stanowić dla niej problemu.

— Wiązałby się z odcięciem od dochodowego źródełka, jakim był dla niej jego portfel. Nie mówiąc już o ewentualnym spadku.

— Mogła w jakiś sposób dowiedzieć się o obrazie? — wtrącił Neal.

Alice wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Ale jestem pewna, że to ona stoi za tym wszystkim. To nie ty ukradłeś pamiętnik, prawda?

— Niestety, nie ja — przyznał Neal z nutką zawodu w głosie.

Peter posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Czy istnieje szansa, że to Jose Sansers był jej kochankiem? — zapytał.

Na twarzy Alice pojawiło się zrozumienie.

— Zabiję ich oboje! — zawołała.

— Spokojnie. Złapiemy ich — uspokoił ją Peter. — Dopóki nie wiedzą, że została przeprowadzona sekcja, nie powinni się ukrywać. Sfałszowany akt zgonu daje im poczucie złudnego bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli rzeczywiście mają pamiętnik, będą szukać obrazu.

Dwie godziny później, dzięki współpracy Alice i telefonicznej lokalizacji, FBI miało już namiar na hotel, w którym zatrzymali się Caroline Fancystone i Josh Sanders. A Peter miał też plan.

— Skoro już tak się napracowałeś przy tym pamiętniku, szkoda byłoby go zmarnować — oświadczył.

— Właściwie to Mozzie odwalił całą czarną robotę — przyznał Neal.

— Tak czy inaczej powinniśmy go wykorzystać.

— Mozziemu się to nie spodoba...

— Dobrze wiesz, że mówię o pamiętniku, a nie o Mozzim. — Peter przewrócił oczami. — Pójdziesz do Caroline i złożysz jej propozycję.

— Dlaczego wiedziałem, że to usłyszę? — zapytał Neal z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy.

— Bo jesteś moim najlepszym pracownikiem.

— Partnerem — poprawił go natychmiast Neal.

— Partnerem — zgodził się Peter z ledwo zauważalnym uśmiechem. — Naprawdę zamierzałeś zabrać te czterysta tysięcy?

Neal wzruszył ramionami.

— Zawsze warto było spróbować.

— Neal...

— Przecież nie planowałem nic ukraść! — Oczy Neala się śmiały.

— Niewiarygodne — mruknął Peter.

— No co?

— Do pracy, _partnerze._

~0~

Neal pewnym krokiem wkroczył do holu Hotelu Empire. Niestety w recepcji siedział młody chłopak, a nie dziewczyna, co mogło odrobinę utrudnić sprawę. Ale Neal lubił wyzwania.

— Dzień dobry, chciałem się dowiedzieć, w jakim pokoju zatrzymała się pani Caroline Fancystone — zaczął uprzejmym tonem.

— Oczekuje pana? — zapytał recepcjonista.

— Mam nadzieję. — Neal uśmiechnął się wesoło.

— Zaraz zadzwonię i sprawdzę, czy jest u siebie. — Mężczyzna sięgnął po słuchawkę.

— To nie będzie konieczne. — Neal powstrzymał go ruchem ręki i zniżył głos do konfidencjonalnego szeptu. — Widzi pan, tak naprawdę spodziewa się mnie dopiero jutro. Jesteśmy ledwo po ślubie, a ja mam dziś spotkanie z moim prawnikiem, w sprawie testamentu. Chce wszystko przepisać na Caroline. Najpierw jednak muszę się upewnić, że ona kocha mnie równie mocno, jak ja ją i nie chodzi jej wyłącznie o moje pieniądze.

Chłopak zrobił teraz zakłopotaną minę.

— O chodzi? — Neal udał zmartwionego. — Chyba nie zameldowała się tu z jakimś mężczyzną, prawda?

— Cóż…

— Błagam, proszę mi podać numer pokoju!

— Ale nie zrobi pan nic niemądrego? — upewnił się recepcjonista. Widać było, że jest po stronie Neala, ale boi się o ewentualne konsekwencje.

— Chcę im tylko spojrzeć w twarz i zażądać wyjaśnień. Nic więcej, przyrzekam.

— To oczywiste. Zameldowali się w pokoju 2117.

— Dziękuję ci, Tom! — zawołał entuzjastycznie Neal. — Właśnie uratowałeś mój majątek przed przepisaniem go na oszustkę.

Tom uśmiechnął się, jak dziecko pochwalone za dobry uczynek.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — odparł. — Na lewo są windy.

Neal skierował się niezwłocznie w ich stronę, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Poszło jak z płatka.

— Mozz, wchodzę do windy numer dwa.

— _Piętro ósme_ — odezwał się głos przyjaciela w mikroskopijnej słuchawce.

Neal wybrał odpowiedni przycisk. Kiedy winda się dotarła na wybrane piętro, Mozz wszedł do niej, popychając wózek. Górna półka przykryta była elegancką białą serwetą z logo hotelu, na dolnej leżał komplet ubrań używanych przez tutejszą obsługę.

— Jesteś niezastąpiony, Mozz — przyznał Neal, szybko się przebierając.

— Wiem.

Zjechali na drugie piętro i Neal wysiadł razem z wózkiem, a Mozz pojechał dalej.

— Hej, skąd się tu wziąłeś? — Pokojowa, która niespodziewanie wyszła z pokoju 2134 przyglądnęła mu się uważnie.

— Cześć, Ann. — Neal uśmiechnął się promiennie, wykazując się refleksem i odczytując imię z identyfikatora.

— Chyba się nie znamy? — Groźna mina pokojowej nieco złagodniała, choć wciąż zerkała na niego podejrzliwie.

— Jestem Nick. — Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. — To mój pierwszy dzień tutaj. Trochę się denerwuję, bo pod koniec dnia szef zadecyduje, czy podpisze ze mną umowę. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki, piękna.

— Miło cię poznać, Nick. — Twarz dziewczyny rozpłynęła się w uśmiechu, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. — Bądź miły i nie gadaj za dużo, a wszystko powinno być dobrze.

— Tak właśnie zrobię, Ann — odparł z wdzięcznością, mrugając do niej, a ona odwzajemniła się uśmiechem.

Kiedy się oddalał w poszukiwaniu pokoju 2117 pomyślał, że naprawdę to uwielbiał. Może Ann była tylko pokojową, której zmylenie nie wymagało zbyt wymyślnego kunsztu, ale praca w terenie nieodmiennie go cieszyła. Oczywiście marudził Peterowi, ale tylko dlatego, że jak zwykle nie mógł odpuścić sobie podroczenia się z nim. Niestety, gdy zapukał w wybrane drzwi, odpowiedziała mu cisza.

— Nie trafiłeś najlepiej. Najwyraźniej szef cię sprawdza. — Usłyszał za sobą ściszony głos Ann. — Nie dobijaj się, czekaj cierpliwie. Są bardzo nerwowi.

— Dzięki. Dobrze mieć kogoś po swojej stronie w pierwszy dzień w pracy — odparł Neal.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Tym razem ona do niego mrugnęła i zniknęła w windzie.

Tak, Neal naprawdę lubił swoją pracę.

— Słucham? — Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanęła w nich blondynka w średnim wieku, o wyzywającej urodzie. Sądząc po urodzie Alice, była w typie jej matki.

— Room service — odparł pogodnie.

— Nic nie zamawialiśmy — odpowiedziała nieprzyjemnym głosem Caroline.

— Szampan na koszt firmy — zachęcił Neal.

— Ach, tak...

Kobieta, zrobiła mu miejsce, by przepuścić go przez drzwi, a on szybko wepchnął wózek do środka i zamknął je od wewnątrz, zatrzymując się przy regale z ozdobnymi roślinami. Czas na małe przedstawienie.

— Piękne kwiaty, wie pani, że nie są prawdziwe? — zapytał, dotykając jednego z liści.

— Gdzie ten szampan? — zniecierpliwiła się Caroline, nie odpowiadając na pytanie.

— Już podaję — odparł Neal, jednym ruchem ściągając serwetę z wózka i ukazując efekt swojej pracy na srebrnej tacy.

— Co, do cholery...! — wyrwało się Caroline.

— Co się stało, kochanie? — Z drugiego pokoju wyszedł zaspany mężczyzna i obdarzył Neala taksującym spojrzeniem.

— Carol, kim on jest? — zapytał podejrzliwie.

— Sama chciałabym wiedzieć! — zawołała lekko histerycznie kobieta i wskazała na pamiętnik. — I skąd _go _ma?

Mężczyzna dopiero teraz zorientował się, co leży na tacy.

— Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

— Dajcie mi pięć minut i wszystko wyjaśnię — zapewnił spokojnie Neal.

— Wyjaśnisz nam, jak ukradłeś naszą własność? — zapytał złowróżbnym tonem mężczyzna, robiąc krok w stronę Neala.

— Josh, spokojnie — wtrąciła nerwowo Caroline.

— Niczego nie ukradłem, a już na pewno nie _wam — _odparł tymczasem Neal. — Od dawna jestem w posiadaniu tego pamiętnika, ale ponieważ pojawił się popyt na towar, a ja potrzebuję gotówki…

— Od niedawna? — warknął Josh. Caroline wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem w leżący na tacy pamiętnik. — Jeszcze parę godzin temu był tutaj!

Mężczyzna szybkim krokiem podszedł do małżeńskiego łoża, jakie znajdowało się na środku pokoju i gwałtownym ruchem podniósł materac. Oczom całej trójki ukazał się identyczny, stary, zielony notes z wygrawerowaną pozłacaną rycinką.

— To zwykły oszust, Carol — stwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem Josh, biorąc do ręki ich pamiętnik.

Neal uniósł jedną brew.

— Nawet nie porównałeś obu egzemplarzy, a już nazywasz mnie oszustem, doktorze? — zapytał z lekką ironią. — Cóż, musisz być naprawdę niezłym znawcą. Niestety muszę cię rozczarować. Steven Fancystone nigdy nie posiadał oryginału. Był bezpieczny ze mną, daleko stąd. Macie szczęście, że pilnie potrzebuję gotówki, inaczej sam zająłbym się poszukiwaniem Moneta.

Caroline niepewnie wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła okładki pamiętnika leżącego na tacy.

— Ile za niego chcesz? — zapytała

— Caroline! — zawołał z oburzeniem Josh.

— Dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy w gotówce — odparł Neal bez mrugnięcia okiem.

— To jakiś absurd! — zaoponował Josh, biorąc swoją kopię do ręki. — Nie będziemy za nic płacić żadnemu wyłudzaczowi. Zwijaj się stąd, albo zawiadomimy policję!

Neal zrobił pewną siebie minę.

— Nie radzę. Poszukujecie skradzionego obrazu. Nie chcecie mieć na ogonie glin.

Josh i Caroline wymienili spojrzenia.

— Daję wam dwadzieścia cztery godziny na przemyślenie tej sprawy — dodał. — Później poszukam innego kupca. Na pewno znajdzie się niejeden chętny, biorąc pod uwagę, że ostateczną stawką jest obraz wart ładnych kilka milionów.

— Dlaczego wiec sam się tym nie zajmiesz? — zainteresował się Josh.

— Jak już wspomniałem, pilnie potrzebuję gotówki. Poszukiwania obrazu są czasochłonne. Nie mówiąc już o procedurach związanych z próbą jego sprzedania.

— A skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to twój, a nie nasz pamiętnik jest prawdziwy?

— Przekonaj się sam. — Neal wyciągnął w jego stronę falsyfikat.

Josh wziął go do ręki i szybko przeglądnął.

— To bezwartościowy notatnik w tej samej okładce — oświadczył, oddając kopię pamiętnika.

— Nie byłbym tego taki pewny, czy nie jest na odwrót. — odparł Neal. — W waszym nie ma żadnych przydatnych wskazówek. Udało się wam cokolwiek dowiedzieć, na temat lokalizacji obrazu?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie.

— No właśnie. — Neal odwrócił się do wyjścia i przypomniał: — Dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

— Jak mamy cię znaleźć? — zapytała Caroline.

Neal zerknął na nią przez ramię i napotkał wrogie spojrzenie Josha, wyraźnie mówiące, że nie będą go szukali.

— Skontaktuję się z wami — zapewnił i opuścił pokój.

~0~

— I jak mi poszło? — zapytał Neal zadowolonym głosem, wchodząc do vana.

— Cii — uciszyła go Diana, wskazując aparaturę podsłuchową.

— _Na litość boską, Carol, skąd wezmę ci teraz dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy?_

— Widzę, że pluskwa w _sztucznych_ kwiatach działa bez zarzutu — zauważył.

— Nie, przeszkadzaj, Neal — skarcił go Peter.

— Teraz przeszkadzam, tak? — mruknął Neal, siadając na wolnym krześle i częstując się herbatnikiem.

— _Możesz wypłacić z konta oszczędnościowego._

— _Konto oszczędnościowe, jak nazwa wskazuje, służy do oszczędzania, a nie do opróżniania go przy pierwszej lepszej zachciance._

— _Dobrze wiesz, że to nie zachcianka! Muszę mieć ten pamiętnik!_

— _To zwykły oszust, nie mam zamiaru wyrzucać w błoto dwieście pięćdziesiąt patyków!_

— _A ja nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, by śmierć Stevena poszła na marne!_

— _Steven już znalazł się w błocie, kochana. I to dzięki tobie. Nie udawaj, że teraz tak bardzo się tym przejmujesz._

— Robi się ciekawie — zauważył Neal.

— Cii — syknęła Diana ponownie.

— Przecież i tak nagrywacie…

— Neal, na litość boską — westchnął Peter i Neal przewrócił oczami.

— _Przypominam ci, że nie zrobiłam tego sama!_

— _To _Ty _go zabiłaś!_

— _A _TY _podpisałeś się na karcie zgonu! I TY ukradłeś ten pamiętnik z gabinetu Stevena. Wystarczy, żeby również wpakować cię za kratki. A przynajmniej zrujnować twoją karierę szanowanego kardiologa…_

— _Nie zrobisz tego!_

— _Przekonaj się!_

— Mamy to szefie — zaraportowała Diana.

— Świetnie. — Peter sięgnął po nadajnik. — Jones, wchodzimy.

— Idziemy? — Neal wstał i spojrzał wyczekująco.

— Zaczynasz to lubić, prawda? — Uśmiechnął się Peter.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. — Neal odwzajemnił uśmiech i razem wyszli z vana.

— To jakieś nieporozumienie, mój mąż zmarł na zawał! — Caroline, szarpała się, kiedy funkcjonariusze wyprowadzali ją z pokoju hotelowego.

— Dlatego pogrążona w żałobie spędza pani czas z jego kardiologiem? — zakpiła Diana.

— Byłem wieloletnim przyjacielem rodziny, dlatego… — zaczął Josh.

— Lepiej powiedz, gdzie trzymacie pamiętnik — przerwał mu Jones.

— Jaki pamiętnik? Nie wiem, o czym mówicie!

— Czyżby? — Neal uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, podchodząc do łóżka.

— Wyprowadź go, Jones — polecił tymczasem Peter.

— To skandal, żądam widzenia z moim adwokatem!

— Oczywiście. Jak każdy niewinny człowiek — zauważyła sarkastycznie Diana.

— A oto i nasza zguba. — Neal wyciągnął notes spod materaca. Oczy błyszczały mu z podniecenia.

— Świetnie — pochwalił Peter. — Diana, zabezpiecz to.

Neal podał notes Dianie i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Petera.

— Zatem kolejna zamknięta sprawa, agencie Burke.

— Zgadza się, partnerze. — Peter spojrzał na niego badawczo.

— Coś nie tak?

— Oddaj falsyfikat, Neal.

— Jak zawsze masz wszystko na oku, prawda Peter? — Neal z niewinną miną wyjął kopię pamiętnika z torby.

— Jesteś pewien, że to właśnie jest falsyfikat?

— I tak obaj wiemy, że oba oddasz do analizy — odparł Neal z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

~0~

— Jak tam analizy kryptologiczne naszych pamiętników? — zagadnął Neal kilka dni później.

— Nic — odparł Peter niechętnie.

Na twarzy Neala odbiło się wyraźne rozczarowanie.

— Zupełnie nic?

— Wygląda na to, że żadna mapa do skarbu nigdy nie istniała i Steven Fancystone naprawdę został oszukany.

— Śmiertelnie — podsumowała Diana, wchodząc z dokumentami do gabinetu Petera. — Tu są ostateczne raporty. Swoją drogą, świetna robota przy kopii, Neal.

— Jak zwykle — mruknął Peter.

Neal uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Przekażę Mozziemu. A może mógłbym się im przyjrzeć?

— Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy od naszego zespołu kryptologicznego? — Diana uniosła brwi.

— Oczywiście, że tak myśli, Diana. To Caffrey, zapomniałaś? Jest najbardziej zarozumiałą osobą, jaką miałem nieprzyjemność poznać — odparł Peter, udając zgryźliwy ton.

— Zatem jak będzie? — Uśmiech Neala jeszcze się poszerzył.

— Trzymaj się z daleka od wszystkich skradzionych obrazów i wszelkich map do nich. Nawet hipotetycznych!

— A taką miałem nadzieję, na tego Moneta — Neal westchnął rozdzierająco.

Peter poklepał go krzepiąco po ramieniu.

— Zrobiłeś coś lepszego — pomogłeś złapać mordercę. Świetna robota.

— Istotnie, to dobra nagroda pocieszenia. Chociaż… — Neal znacząco zwiesił głos.

— Zapomnij!

— Spokojnie, tylko żartuję!

~0~

Wieczorem Neal siedział na tarasie i wpatrywał się w błyszczący o zmroku Manhattan. Cieszył się, że tu został. Bransoleta na nodze właściwie przestała mu w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkadzać, przyzwyczaił się do niej. Jego życie zaczynało się powoli układać. Bez Kate, bez oszustw. Czasem jedynie tęsknił za dreszczykiem adrenaliny z czasów sprzed FBI, ale i na to istniały sposoby…

— Mozzie, wiesz, która jest godzina? — Hałas dochodzący z pokoju, poinformował go o przybyciu przyjaciela.

— Przyszedłem ci tylko powiedzieć, _szukajcie a znajdziecie._

— To naprawdę bardzo głębokie, Mozz. Od kiedy cytujesz biblię?

— Od kiedy wpadłeś na genialny pomysł zrobienia dwóch kopii pamiętnika.

Neal natychmiast się ożywił.

— Znalazłeś coś?

— Rycinę na okładce. To kościół.

Neal popatrzył na Mozziego z politowaniem.

— Biblia? Kościół? Źle się czujesz, Mozz?

— To nie przypadkowy rysunek i ręczna robota. Przedstawia kościół świętej Katarzyny Macydejskiej na 56 Alei. Natomiast układ słów na nieparzystych stronach…

Na twarzy Neala pojawiło się podniecenie.

— Mamy Moneta?

— Jeszcze nie, ale jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Jesteś pewny, że Garniturek kupił oba falsyfikaty?

— Najzupełniej. Sprawa została oficjalnie zamknięta.

— Świetnie, a zatem nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, abyśmy zajęli się łamaniem szyfru.

— Naleję nam wina — zaproponował Neal, a oczy mu błyszczały.

Cóż, pewnych rzeczy nie da się zmienić.


End file.
